El Regreso del Rey Dragon
by Shishio Uzumaki
Summary: ..
1. Chapter 1

Nacimiento del heroe...

Hace mucho tiempo existia una criatura, inmensa y de gran poder que surcaba los cielos con su imponente magnifica criatura tenia muchos nombres pero era generalmente conocido como Acnologia(Dragon del Apocalipsis).Esta bestia era un ser corrompido por el odio, mataba a diestra y siniestra y ademas odiaba a los ves hace siglos los demas dragones se enfrentaron a el, fue una lucha encarnizada donde perecieron muchos dragones pero no consiguieron despues los dragones sobrevivientes eligieron a niños enseñandoles su magia mata dragones(metsuryū no maho) para que ellos se enfrentaran al temible tiempo despues estos guerreros dotados de esta magia llamada Dragon Slayer pudieron detener a este dragon y asi terminando este reinado de eso esta lejos de la realidad, la verdad que se a sido ignorada es que cuando estos guerreros se enfrentaron a Acnologia algo extraño sucedio, el dragon se convirtio en una esfera de poder y desaparecio en un portal provocada por una anomalia espacio-tiempo llevandose toda la energia del dragon hacia un lugar desconocido...  
TIME SKIPE 1000000 Años despues  
Era un 10 de octubre en konohagakure no sato como siempre los civiles trabajando en su dia a dia y los ninjas saliendo a hacer las una cueva de la aldea se llevaba a cabo una escena inusual, habia una pareja,un hombre de pelo amarillo alborotado, ojos azules y con una capucha con el canji Yondaime(cuarto) este era Minato Namikaze el Kiroi senko y su esposa una mujer que tenia el pelo rojo escarlata, ojos claros, tez fina y una enorme barriga para ser mas precisos estaba embarazada llamada Kushina estaban acompañados de la esposa del Sandaime(tercer) Hokage quien era la parto inicio bien todo hasta que cuando nacio el bebe llego un enmascarado que secuestro a la esposa del Yondaime para liberar la bestia que tenia sellada por que ella era una jinchuriki y queria liberar esa bestia en la aldea para asi destruirla.  
Fue una lucha encarnizada donde muchos ninjas murieron por el Kyubi esperando que llegara su lider y se encargara de la situacion y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por que un gran sapo le cayo encima al biju asi dandole un fuerte golpe.Y la persona que estaba encima de este sapo era una lucha epica donde Minato dio todo de si para evitar que destruyeran la aldea pero cuando vio que no tenia mas opcion uso un kinjutsu llamado Shiki Fuin que consiste rn invocar al Dios de la muerte a cambio de tu vida para que este sellara al biju en su primogénito pero sucedio algo que cambiara el futuro del mundo pues cuando el Shinigami sello al zorro rapidamente cuando nadie se dio cuenta una esfera que aparecio por un agujero negro se introdujo en el niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki el cual du nombre sera de temer.

 **La siguiente parte de esta historia estara cuando haya recibido 3 comentarios gracias!...**


	2. Chapter 2

div class="row part-header"  
div class="col-sm-12 col-md-7 col-lg-8 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-offset-2"  
pre No soy creador ni de Naruto ni Fairy Tail pero si de esta historia./pre  
h2 style="text-align: center;"Revelaciones/h2  
div class="story-stats"span class="reads" title="5,051 Lecturas" data-toggle="tooltip" data-placement="bottom" /span/div  
div class="meta" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail bottomed" style="position: absolute; top: 1423px;"  
div id="sticky-nav"  
div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md"  
div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block"a class="on-navigate" href=" user/ShishioUzumaki" br / /a/div  
div class="info"a class="on-navigate" href=" user/ShishioUzumaki" span class="center-block"por strongShishioUzumaki/strong/span /a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b0d2a179742305cc82f802a85f32b86e"Luego de que el Shinigami sellara al biju dentro del primogenito del Yondaime ellos su esposa Kushina y el fallecieron, uno por el kinjutsu y la otra por el embaraxo y extraccion del pasado cosas muy perjudiciales en la aldea como que los civiles se dieron cuenta que en rl niño estaba sellado el kyūbi no kitsune y pedian a gritos su /El Sandaime Hokage defendii la vida de este pero siempre lo mandaron a un orfanato...br /SALTO DE 4AÑOSbr /POV NARUTObr /Hola mi nombre es mmmmm bueno segun jiji quien es el Sandaime Hokage me llamo Naruto Uzumaki soy huerfano por que segun jiji mis padres murieron como heroes en no me recuerde que jejeje bueno tambien en lo que llevo de razonar eh notado que la gente me trata con desprecio y yo no se por que es pero yo quiero conprenderlos y una ultima cosa segun jiji yo sere tan inteligente como un Na...Na...Un Nara si eso pero yo no se quien son talves algun día lo /POV GENERALbr /Se ve a un Naruto corriendo de una turba furiosa de aldeanos tratando de escaparse sin darse cuenta que se metio en un callejón sin salida y entonces Naruto desesperado dijobr /-por...por que me hacen esto yo no le es eh hecho nada-dijo el ojiazul llorandobr /-callate maldito demonio es hora de terminar lo que el Yondaime empezo-dijo un civil de la turba, en eso todos los civiles empiezan a golpear al pequeño rubio hasta dejarlo a la inconciencia sin saber lo que pasaba en la mente de este...br /MINDs SCAPEbr /-Egh... don.. donde estoy lo unico que recuerdo es el dolor de los golpes de los aldeanos-dijo el ojiazul en un lugra como una alcantarilla xon agua y llena de /-Ven acercate, sigue mi voz- se escucho una voz tenebrosa en la oscuridad y el pequeño infante seguido por su curiosidad siguio la de un pequeño transcurso ncontro una celda que en el medio tenia un sello con el canji Fuin y de un pronto a otro dos grandes ojos rojos se abrieron emitiendo un instinto de /-Qui...quien eres?-pregunto el atemorizado rubiobr /-Por siglos se me han llamado de muchas maneras pero soy reconocido como kyubi-dijo el enorme zorro de nueve colasbr /-Kyubi,  
pero como es esto segun jiji el yondaime te mato, y donde estan los aldeanos y en que lugar estoy-pregunto rapidamente el ojiazul al kitsunebr /-Bueno respondiendo a tu preguntas en orden:el yondaime no me mato por que a mi no se puede hacer eso si no es que me encerro en ti y lo hizo por que confia en ti asi que no pienses mal, la segunda los aldeanos te sigen aporreando pero tu estas en tu mente-dijo sabiamente el zorrobr /-aaah entonces los aldeanos me van a matar-diji tristemente el infantebr /-No gaki talves no tengo mi poder pero en ti reside otro gran poder algo mas poderoso que el chacra -dijo kyubibr /-Enserio donde-pregunto naruto entusiasmadobr /-En esa puerta pero si te acercas la oscuridas te absorvera, yo redigire la energia para que no te corrompa, entendiste-dijo el gran ser señalando una puerta de hierro oxidada pero con un monton de candadosbr /-ok-dijo narutobr /ya en la realidad cuando le iban a prender fuego al niño paso algo se rodio de una energia azulina diferente el chacra con la cual ataco a los civiles hiriendolos y dejandolos desangrandose...br /(-que...que es este...gran poder-)penso naruto antes de desmallarsebr /span class="comment-marker on-inline-comments-modal"  
span class="num-comment"  
2 /span  
/span  
/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5a3fc046ee25caabd06471a00a543ee1"_br /Hello heme aqui con esta segunda parte...br /Mmmm no eh recibido comentarios que es que soy malo escribiendo?br /Gracias por leer y de una los invito a ver mi otra historia.../p 


End file.
